Vilgax
Vilgax is the main antagonist during the first series of Ben 10 and the third season of Ben 10: Alien Force, and the arch nemesis of Ben Tennyson. Vilgax is an incredibly powerful alien tyrant who wants the power of the Omnitrix to power his armies so that he can conquer the galaxy. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future After the Alien Abduction update, Vilgax could be found at Genius Grove. He needed the hero to bring him several items, including the Highbreed Teleportation Drive, which he says he will use to reactivate his ship, travel back to the Past, and use what knowledge he's learned of Fusion Matter to deactivate Ben's Omnitrix. The Past In the wake of the Fusion invasion, Vilgax has temporarily put aside his differences with Ben, and has joined forces to counter the alien threat. Despite the danger from Planet Fusion, however, Vilgax has his own secret agenda. He constantly sends the hero on missions to recover items, but refuses to tell them what their purpose is. He can be found in Offworld Plaza. Bet on Ben Aware of his hostility towards Mojo Jojo and Mandark, Fusion Ben tricked Vilgax into engaging the two villains in the Spaceport Infected Zone. The hero was able to break up the fight, and send Vilgax packing. Planetoid Fusion During the crisis of Planetoid Fusion, Vilgax sabotaged both Dexter's and Mandark's cannons so that they would hit Planet Fusion instead of the Planetoid. Vilgax hoped that he could harvest the technology aboard the Planetoid for his own benefit. His plan was foiled, however, when Courage reversed the polarities on a UFO magnet pulling the planetoid towards earth. As a result, the Planetoid was crushed. Enraged, Vilgax followed the hero into Fusion Juniper Lee's Secret Lair to destroy him/her for helping Courage find the magnet. He was once again defeated, along with Fusion Juniper Lee. Alien Abduction His ship, "The Chimerian Hammer," serves as the main location through most of the FusionFall Adventure "Alien Abduction". This area is accessible through a spell of Gwen's teletransportation from the interior of the ship. The only image of the exterior of the ship is shown in the ad of "Alien Abduction." Other Appearances There are parts of a set based on his minions from the original Ben 10 series. There is also a set based on Vilgax's Alien Force design, but it was never released. Gallery Vilgax.jpg|Vilgax's original appearances from the show (regular, cybernetically enhanced, AF/UA, and future) New Kevin Gwen Vilgax.jpg|Kevin, Vilgax, and Gwen with their updated designs. Fusion fall Vilgax.png|Close up of Vilgax's Alien Force model 817px-Vilgax el Futuro.png|Vilgax at Genius Grove in the Future Vilgax battle.jpg|A player fighting Vilgax 20090721020020!Vilgax.png|Vilgax's original design in FusionFall and his design in FusionFall Retro Vilgax-chimerian-hunt.png|Chimerian Hunt NewsPreview AlienAbduction 1.png|Ad for Chimerian Hunt mission VilgaxMinionHelmet.png|Vilgax Minion Helmet Vilgax Minion Torso.png|Vilgax Minion Torso Vilgax Set on Character.png|Player with Vilgax set equipped (Hacked in) Vilgax Set Concept Art.png|Vilgax set concept art FusionVilgax.png|Fusion Vilgax Nano Vilgax.png|Vilgax Nano NanoVilgax.png|Vilgax Nano Icon (Retro) NanoVilgaxOG.png|Vilgax Nano Icon (OG Game) VilgaxA.png|Message Box Icon Trivia *Vilgax used to be in his original Ben 10 design, but like Gwen and Kevin, he was re-designed for his Alien Force Season 3 design in a later update. However, his Nano was not re-designed. **With the change to Vilgax's design to give him his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance, his NPC, Nano, and Fusion are now all based on different Vilgax designs. **In FusionFall Retro, his original model is used. *Vilgax is the only NPC to be fought twice in the game. *He is voiced by Steve Blum, who also voiced TOM. Category:Aliens Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Villains